Crossroads of Destiny
by Furiouswind
Summary: Fate has a funny way with things, and as such, the lives of the selected few will intertwine that would ultimately lead to salvation, or destruction of everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had written one dynasty warrior fic before this, but that was crap, so call this redeeming myself, or at least an attempt to. All characters from the game are based off their 6th game appearance, and their weapons would switch from their previous ones, and the 6th. So they may wield two different weapons. This story is mainly focused on OCs though. I was actually inspired to write again after reading some of the fics posted on this site. Namely a certain writer from the same country as where i come from. Coincidental, really. Anyway, though i am chinese, i fail miserably at the language, so my pin yun is not that great. Guess as much as you can, or ask someone who knows because i'm lazy to say and explain. I may have mixed up chinese and japanese, since i am an Otaku, and i play my dynasty warriors and samurai warriors and my orochi games in japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own dynasty warrior or the like, they go under KOEI. Great fighting system, though dumb enemies.

* * *

**White Watcher**

The land was peaceful, or so it was in her eyes. The soft winds that constantly blew across the face of the mountains. Watching the clouds roll in the valley beneath the edge from where she sat, she idly played a small rock that was at her feet. The scenery was calm, and silent, only with the occasional sounds of the birds that flew to this great height.

"Chi Xue, are you still out here?"

She didn't turn away from her activity, continuing to roll the rock around.

"Chi Xue, did you not hear me?"

An old man stepped out towards her, crossing his arms, patiently waiting for the young girl to finish. Her hand stopped rolling the stone, and she flicked it off the edge, sending the small rock down into the abyss below.

"... Shi fu, when will the fighting be over?"

She stood up, turning to face her teacher. The old man shook his head, using one hand to stroke his long white beard, like how she remembered him doing so many times before.

"Man will always be the source of the chaos that we create. The war may never be over, or it may be over by now."

He waved his hand in the air, like he was dismissing some idea in his head. She scowled at her old teacher, never liking how he gave her such contradicting and vague answers almost all of the time. When she was younger, those answers would make her head tilt, and sometimes laugh. But she isn't a kid any longer. She just wished he would give a definite answer for once, but that wasn't what she had learnt under him. She knew that what he said was true, and she understood every word that he said. It was just irritating. Getting to her feet, she dusted and straightened her dress.

"Time to head in shi fu."

"... Huh? Oh, yes. Let's go in."

Her mentor had a bad habit of forgetting once he goes too deep into his thoughts. That way, she can never get the blame for most things. The two headed towards the small house that wasn't very far from where they were. The moment she stepped in, Chi Xue headed towards one of the rooms. Her teacher chuckled to himself, and slowly followed after her.

Chi Xue kneeled down next to the frail figure who lay on the bed. Her sickly pale face still clung onto her never aging beauty, she looked younger than her actual age. Chi Xue held onto a hand of the frail woman, catching her attention. The old man knew that the woman was sick, very sick, and losing much of her bodily functions. She didn't even notice when Chi Xue and him walked in.

"Chi... Xue..."

The woman's voice was dry and crisp. She tried to force a smile, but ended up coughing violently.

"Niang!"

Chi Xue clung tightly onto her mother's hand. Her mother smiled softly, trying to comfort her daughter's worries.

"Chi Xue, go and prepare something for your mother to eat. I'll take care of her."

Chi Xue's teacher gently placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Chi Xue looked to her mentor, and reluctantly nodded. Her mother and teacher watched as Chi Xue walked towards the door, stopping once, before disappearing to do her work.

"... Lao Bo."

Chi Xue's mother rasped out.

"Yes?"

"How is... she?"

The old man stroked his beard, smiling as he pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Her beauty is exactly like yours. She is smart and learns fast. However, her patience is exactly like her father's."

Chi Xue's mother smiled softly in response. She closed her eyes, remembering her healthier days.

"... Her father... never knew... when to rest..."

"Yes, restless and wild. Luckily Chi Xue has your logic, so she doesn't go off running."

Her mother chuckled. She did not know if her logic was something that worthy of praise.

"... Promise me... Lao Bo..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me... to allow her... the freedom of... choice... that i... lacked... Do not... bind her... to a single... mission or way of thought..."

Lao Bo smiled, patting the frail woman's hand gently.

"I promise you that, Lady Diao Chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Tiger**

Straightening her armour, the young woman checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was still in a mess, but it was considered to be fine. Well, as fine as it could be. She tied her sword to her side, and grabbed her helmet from the table, holding it under one arm as she stepped out of her room.

The smell of freshly steamed buns wafted to her nose, and she let it guide her towards the officer's mess hall. The officer's mess hall was slightly better than the soldier's mess hall, with cleaner floors, more organized tables, and more familiar faces. She sat down at a table, where two more female officers sat, enjoying their meal, a huge stack of meat buns in the middle.

"Xu Yen, you're late."

One of the female officers turned to her, with both hands holding onto a meat bun each. Xu Yen smirked, grabbing one bun for herself, and taking a bite out of it. It's hot and delicious contents rolling about her mouth. Heaven for her.

"I had a messenger come by my room this morning."

Xu Yen sipped her tea to wash down whatever refused to go down her throat.

"Oh? From your lover?"

The other female officer giggled, to which Xu Yen smiled.

"No, not my lover. Besides, i don't have such a relationship like that with him."

"Yeah right. It's so obvious."

"Whatever. Anyway, i'm needed later. Lord Sun has required my presence in the campaign later."

"Hmm, against Shu, right?"

Xu Yen nodded, stuffing her mouth with another bun.

"Well, Lord Sun does favour you, since you're his-"

"General Li!"

A young soldier in full gear ran up to Xu Yen, kneeling down before her. Xu Yen drained her cup of tea, and turned to him.

"Speak."

"Lord Sun has ordered the troops to move out immediately, and you're unit is to move out as well."

Xu Yen narrowed her eyes at the news. Something was wrong. Standing up, Xu Yen turned to go, but stopped, grabbed two more buns, one in her mouth, and rushed out of the mess hall, with the messenger following behind her. She hurried past the halls to the main courtyard, where the generals for this campaign were gathered. Putting on her helmet, Xu Yen ran over to the side of a certain tall man, and went down on one knee before him.

"Lord Sun, i have arrived as per your orders."

The man looked at her, with an eyebrow raised, before laughing hysterically. Xu Yen did not move a muscle, since she was used to it.

"Xu Yen! You never fail to make me laugh."

He patted her on the shoulder, and helped her up. Some of the other generals laughed as well, making her face flush with embarrassment.

"Lord Sun-"

"How many times must you call me that?"

"It is only appropriate during such times to follow strict regulations."

She countered his argument, only to have her stern face crack a smile.

"Fine, seriously, i don't know why you're even in charge."

"That's more like it, now come on, we need to go. Shu is on the move earlier than expected. Are you ready, Xu Yen?"

She only smiled.

"Ready as i'll ever be, da ge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Dragon**

They had marched for what seemed to be ages. Struggling to stay with her unit, the young woman gripped tightly onto her spear, her heart pounding fast. Her eyes nervously darted to her comrades, men who were at least a head taller than her. She really felt odd being the only woman in her unit, but she had little choice. Her brother needed the money for the medicine, and since it was a time of war, fighting was the best method to get money.

And there was something she hoped to gain in the process. She had initially dressed as a man to enlist, but her secret was quickly uncovered when she tried to take a bath at night. She was almost kicked out of the army, but she pleaded with her Lord to let her fight. Her Lord was a gentle and caring man, who seemed to understand, though he was rather reluctant.

It finally took the recommendation of a certain general that helped her remain within the army. The same general who rode atop of his steed before the men. A young, good-looking man with his dark hair tied into a tail, and his sharp features that had won many admiration of the ladies. His skill with the spear was also to be feared, and he had many admirers among the men for that.

She really is grateful to her general, since being on the frontlines would earn her the most money. Women were allowed into the military, though few actually signed up. The women who did sign up were mainly stationed as bodyguards, or for guard duty in some remote regions. They hardly saw action, or did any gruelling work. She would gladly go for that job, if only they were paid the same as soldiers who actually did fight.

"Xing Li?"

Startled, she fumbled with her spear, but managed to get her balance back. Looking up, she saw her commander had slowed his horse, and was riding beside her.

"I-i'm alright, General Zhao."

She bowed her head before him.

"I see. We've been marching for five hours, and we're reaching our destination. Make sure to stay alive."

"Yes sir. For our lord."

She humbly replied, to which her commander chuckled.

"Not for our lord. For yourself, and your own goals. Isn't all of this to help your brother?"

"Y-yes... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Ah, we're here."

Xing Li looked up, and saw the hand of a certain large man. General Guan Yu, who was leading the attack against Wu, was a large and frightening man. He was frightening the first time she saw him during the recruitment, and he was evenly scarier when she was brought forth to explain her hidden identity.

Guan Yu had called for the troops to halt, and there was a wave of relief among the men. Guan Yu was known to be a strict man in combat and in discipline, which may explain why they did not stop marching for so long. But Xing Li knew that they had no time to rest. Over the horizon, she could see the faint outline of people. People who wore the armour of Wu.

The flags of Wu being held strong and clearly above the troops who marched with unified movement and speed. The sound of their march was thunderous, and loud. Some of the soldiers around Xing Li were now showing clear signs of nervousness, and Xing Li could not blame them. Those troops of Wu may be shorter in stature compared to men from the North, but they were strong, and moved like a single body.

"Men! Hold strong! Together, we are invincible!"

Guan Yu thundered, his voice echoing across the great plains of Luo Sheng. It affected all of the men, including Xing Li, who suddenly felt all of her fears disappear into the winds.

"Heh, as usual, Yun Chang's speeches are very moving, though simple."

Xing Li's general, Zhao Yun smirked, twirling his spear into position.

"I don't know about being invincible, but if you constantly watch your back, you'll be fine."

Zhao Yun winked to Xing Li, before urging his steed back to the front. She gripped tightly onto her spear. Her first battle. Sweat trickled down her face. Her heart was racing. The battle was going to begin, but was she ready?


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Phoenix**

Walking briskly through the halls, the guards snapped to attention at her presence. She could not be bothered to pay them any attention. If her lord has requested her presence, then she should not waste any time. Crossing the large courtyard, she ascended the long flight of steps, making her way into the palace. Finally reaching the great doors of the throne room. The guard by the door looked at her, and nodded, opening the doors for her.

"General Yu Lei Fong has arrived!"

She nodded in thanks to the guard, stepping into the grand hall. She did not stop to admire the lavish decorations, furniture or ornaments. She headed straight for the throne, where the stern face of her lord stared down at her. Reaching the bottom of the steps before the throne, she stopped. Swiping down her arms, like unrolling sleeves, she went down on her left knee, with her left hand balled into a fist, down on the floor. Her head bowed, and did not face her lord.

"General Yu, at your request, my lord."

Her lord stroked his chin. He knew of this particular general, and had requested of her capabilities multiple times. Her abilities were unquestionable, but there was something that had that made him think constantly.

"Tell me, general Yu. Why is it that i keep hearing about you letting your enemies get away?"

Her lord took a cup, and sipped carefully from it, putting it back onto the tray which a servant held.

"My lord, those that i have let escape are nothing more than mere civilians. They are not fighters, and will not pose a threat to your kingdom."

"Oh, but has the fact not occurred to you, that those that you call... civilians.... peasants, that they may one day rise up as soldiers? By letting them go, you have fuelled their desire for revenge, and giving the chance to do so."

"If such the case of these people arming themselves with swords, then my blade will cut them down as the enemy."

She said with completely no hesitation, but her heart wavered. It pained her to know such truth. Her lord knew, he always did, but he simply smiled.

"... Life is precious, Lei Fong. One should take pride that you are alive."

"...."

"What you did is not wrong. I will not condemn you, but rather you should be complemented on. You strive to act on your own judgement in this world of chaos."

"And for that, i apologize."

She lowered her head even lower. Her lord simply chuckled.

"I do not wish to hear an apology from you, my daughter. Though the blood that flows in you is not directly of my own, your spirit is more than enough proof to know that you are of my family."

She could hear the footsteps of her lord stepping down from the throne, and standing before her. His hands on her shoulders, he lifted her chin, letting her face him directly.

"You are beautiful, just like your mother. I'm sure Dun would agree, since he was closest to her."

"My lord-"

"There is no need for formalities when it is just us."

"... But this is the-"

"Bah, who cares. If it bothers you so, then come."

He walked off, with Lei Fong getting up and following him. He led her out of the room, and out to the garden. He sat down at a chair under the shade, gesturing her to join him. If there was one thing she knew, her lord was short and sometimes found it rather irritating. Even if she is young, she's about his height. Sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Now, isn't this better? So tell me, Lei Fong, how is everything?"

"It's fine, father."

She had this conversation constantly for the past month already. Ever since her mother died, her lord had been all over her. As well as her two uncles.

"Your mother was a kind hearted woman, and it is a shame to see her daughter to be involved in the fighting."

"I do not mind, actually. Besides, uncle Dun has been teaching me some different fighting styles."

"Ah, Dun... Yes, i see. Well, seeing as how you are his sister's daughter, i guess he would feel obligated. Tell me, why did you choose me over him as your adoptive father?"

She had told him the answer before, but she guessed he was getting forgetful. When her mother died, her two uncles wanted to be her adoptive parent, or guardian. But she knew that there was someone who was a better candidate. Her mother's cousin, the great lord of Wei, Cao Cao. He may be a fierce general and leader, showing little remorse, but she knew he was very soft when facing his own family. Apparently, her mother was very well liked in the family.

"I did not want uncle Dun and uncle Yuan to be constantly bickering over being my guardian."

"Right..."

Cao Cao smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"I hate to ask this of you, but there is some place that i need you and your men to go. Wen Yuan and Pi will follow you."

Her eyebrow twitched slightly at that news. Zhang Liao, a fierce general who once served the great warrior Lu Bu, and Cao Cao's own son, Cao Pi, were to follow her? She knew that her biological cousin was slightly heartless when it came to dealing with civilians, and that she and him were constantly at odds with each other. Friendly rivalry, one could say, though Cao Cao would often use the term 'sibling rivalry'. She did not work well with the crown prince of Wei, and the other general was slightly intimidating, if not completely frightening.

"Go to Hu Liang, in Wu territory. There is something of great importance there. Wu and Shu should be fighting in the Luo Sheng plains, so you can expect little resistance."

"... The civilians?"

"Do as you wish. My son needs to learn that war is more than just simple numbers of soldiers."

Which he never learns. Lei Fong knew that Pi hated to learn things that did not suit to his methods. But an order is an order. She stood up, punching her left fist into the palm of her straightened right hand.

"As you command, my lord."

With that, she walked off before Cao Cao could correct her. With Lei Fong's figure too far for him to tell her to stop, Cao Cao sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"... She's tough to handle. Just like you, Hua Shen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dance of Steel**

Looking across the battlefield, Xu Yen was feeling rather left out. It wasn't so much that she liked fighting, but it was more of the feeling that her brother was being over-protective of her. Ordering her to stay behind with her unit while the rest moved off to charge head on against the forces of Shu. But she could not disobey his orders, after all, he is the king of Wu. The sounds of clashing metal and men dying were loud and ringing in her head. Death. She had seen so many deaths, that it was like a demon for her. She closed her eyes for the moment, trying to set her thoughts in the correct place. This was a battlefield. She shouldn't get emotional.

The sudden sound of shouting caught her attention. Looking up, she saw a small unit breaking off from the main fighting, and charging straight for her. About five men. She wasn't too far behind the fighting, but she wasn't close enough to be in a strategically bad position. In fact, she wasn't even supposed to be seen by the enemy, but she knew that there was a possibility that her unit could be seen, since they weren't completely invisible. She drew her sword, turning to her men. They looked as ready as herself.

"Let's show these dogs of Shu what soldiers of Wu really made of!"

Xu Yen shouted, and heeling her horse at the same time. A roar of approval from her men, and she charged, her men, all horse riders, following closely behind. The five brave men who attempted to attack her unit, found themselves staring at the gallop of fifty horses, and turned to run, but were taken over. Xu Yen cut down one of the men with one swing of her sword, grabbing his spear at the same time. Her unit charged out into the open, and some of the men of Shu were surprised by her sudden appearance.

Maybe those five units were a fluke, just trying to escape from the fighting, or maybe they really did see her unit in hiding. Whatever the case, it was too late to turn back. Readying the spear she took, Xu Yen summoned all of her might, and throwing the spear. The spear flew at great speed, straight into the chest of an enemy who flew off his horse from the sheer force of impact.

His armour depicted him as a leader. A general, she hoped. Her unit charged into the fray, joining the main forces of Wu in their fighting. Slashing to her right, then her left, Xu Yen was trying to get her horse out of the crowded fight. Calvary were meant to attack with speed, charging from afar, but in close quarters, it may prove fatal. She glanced over to her men, who seemed to be doing fine. Bringing her sword high into the air, before crashing it down on an enemy soldier's head.

"Xu Yen!"

She looked up at the call of her name. Her brother was not too far away, the leader of the entire army, with a smile on his face as usual.

"What are you doing here? Bored?"

"Maybe!"

She shouted back at her brother, since the sounds of the battlefield were deafening. He gave her the thumbs up, before turning back to his own battles. But just as Xu Yen turned back, the corner of her eye caught the glint of a spear. She immediately leaned back, as a spear narrowly went over her chest. Knocking the spear off her, Xu Yen turned to where her attacker was, but was greeted by a kick, which sent her off her horse, hitting the dirt hard.

* * *

Xing Li did not even think that it would work. The moment the enemy parried her spear, she used the momentum of the parry, having her spear spin a hundred and eighty degrees from where it was suppose to hit, stick the tip into the ground and pole vault her feet into the enemy. With the enemy on the ground, Xing Li quickly grabbed her spear and stood over her fallen foe, tempting to strike, but paused.

With the helmet off, Xing Li could clearly see that her enemy, was a woman. A young and beautiful woman. Xing Li was quite confused for the moment. This would be the first time she would see a female soldier on the battlefield, besides herself. Does Wu need soldiers so desperately that they used female soldiers on the field as well? But she also noticed that this woman is an officer.

Her armour's design was different and more elaborate. The woman groaned, her eyes slowly opening, before they flew wide open when it fell onto Xing Li and her spear. But the woman quickly calmed down, as though she knew what was going on the moment she woke up.

"... Kill me."

She spat at Xing Li, who could feel her hands shaking. Xing Li had killed soldiers on the field, and she simply shut those deaths out. But this was different. Coming face to face with the enemy, knowing that it is a woman. Xing Li felt like it was all going wrong.

"Xing Li!"

Zhao Yun's voice shook her from her thoughts, and she jumped back just in time as the same officer whom she had pinned down managed to grab her sword and swing it at Xing Li. Thanks to Zhao Yun's shout, and her quick reflexes, Xing Li managed to escape with a minor cut to her right arm. But the enemy was up on her feet. Xing Li quickly ducked as her opponent's sword swung at her head. Moving quickly, Xing Li thrust her spear while still in her crouched position.

Her opponent, however, was swift, jumping into the air, and landing on Xing Li's spear, forcing the weapon out of Xing Li's hands. Using her quick reflexes, Xing Li dodged multiple thrusts and swings from her opponent, who had a skill that certainly warranted a rank of a General. But Xing Li was even more surprised that she herself could dodge the attacks. She rolled to one side, picking up the sword of a fallen soldiers, before getting to her feet in time to parry another attack. Her opponent stood back, watching with great interest.

Xing Li had never liked using weapons, but she knew how to use them. Her village was small, but there was a military training camp, and she, together with the town's children, would sneak into the camp to watch soldiers train themselves. Though they were caught several times, they weren't punished, but rather, welcomed by the soldiers, who would lend the children miniature weapons to practice. But they weren't formally taught how to use weapons. It was more for fun, like how a small child would mimic an adult.

Xing Li never imagined that one day her days of watching soldiers train would actually come in handy. If there was one thing Xing Li was good at, it was learning by watching others. She remembered a single stance, letting her left foot stretch out forward, her right hand holding the sword forward over her head, with her left hand forward. It was more like a martial arts stance that Xing Li had heard so much about. Her opponent seemed a little surprised by Xing Li's stance, but her expression quickly changed to a smiling one.

Xing Li's opponent held her sword in an awkward position, backwards. With two fingers straightened along the hilt of the sword, and the broad side of the blade itself flattened against the length of the arm, Xing Li's opponent stood tall, her feet perpendicular to each other, unlike Xing Li's stance, where the legs are far apart. The two stared at each other for a long time, before Xing Li charged.

Springing forward from her crouch, Xing Li's hands moved in a blur of strikes against her opponent, who seemed to gain Xing Li's reflexes, moving gracefully like she was the wind that Xing Li could never land a hit against. Feeling frustrated, Xing Li's attacks began more violent, placing more emphasis on force, but even that did not help. Her opponent side stepped her vertical swing, and kicked at Xing Li's hand, forcing the sword out of the girl's hand. At the same time, having her own blade at Xing Li's throat.

* * *

Xu Yen had never faced a strong opponent in the form of a young girl in a long while. The last formidable female person she faced was actually her own sister, Shang Xiang. But still, Xu Yen had not lost against her own sister, and she would most likely not lose against someone like this Shu soldier. A mere soldier, who had the skills of a Lieutenant, or Major. She held the young girl at the tip of her blade, who seemed to be frightened of what was to happen. This was war, there would be deaths, Xu Yen knew, but there was something about this girl that seemed to invoke some feelings in herself.

"Xing Li!"

Xu Yen jumped back as a spear flew in-between herself and the girl. Xu Yen quickly regained her composure, looking at who threw the spear. A Shu general, young and handsome, running up to her. She knew who he is. She swung her blade at him, but he jumped over her, landing where his spear was imbedded in the soil. Taking it out, he swung it at Xu Yen, who parried it with her sword, but felt the force vibrate her sword. She nearly lost the sword, but held onto it tightly. She pushed him off, and he stood back up straight, in-front of the young girl.

"So, general Zhao Yun. Since when did Shu get such strong female soldiers?"

Xu Yen rested her blade on her shoulder, with her other hand on her hip. Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow, turning to the young girl.

"She's strong, maybe stronger than your own lieutenants. Kind of shameful to have a girl stronger than guys, isn't it?"

"Li Xu Yen, you do realize that this is a battlefield?"

Zhao Yun turned back to Xu Yen, standing his spear on the ground. Xu Yen shrugged.

"I can't help it. You should know my nature, Zi Long."

"You're different, Xu Yen, there's no way i could know what you're like."

"Really?" Xu Yen looked down at herself, as though checking for dirt on her clothing. "I don't think i'm hard to figure out."

"... We're now standing at the opposite side of the field as enemies, yet you stop fighting."

Zhao Yun seemed slightly irritated, and confused by Xu Yen's actions, but that was to be expected. Xu Yen smiled, lifting her sword and putting it back in its sheath.

"I don't feel like fighting anymore."

"What?"

"Meeting you on the field, i was hoping to get a chance to see who has improved more, you or me. But i guess after talking, i lost all will to fight."

Xu Yen threw her hands into the air, turning around to head off. Zhao Yun, feeling slightly agitated, charged at Xu Yen's back with his spear. But Xu Yen twirled around, a smirk on her face. Using one hand, she grabbed onto his spear, and stepped on it with her right foot. Zhao Yun lost balance for a moment, but he gathered his strength, and swung her up into the air. Xu Yen flipped gracefully in the air, before landing on her feet, drawing her sword and parrying another attack form Zhao Yun.

"You tricked me, again!"

Zhao Yun flared up at her face, which Xu Yen simply giggled.

"The last time was your own fault. You should have known that a lady travelling alone would be armed and have at least some money. And that wasn't really trickery. You simply didn't ask."

"..."

Zhao Yun slowly stepped away from Xu Yen, who sheathed her sword once more.

"Look, Zi Long. I really don't have time for this."

Xu Yen had spotted a single rider of Wu charging towards her brother earlier on when still fighting with Xing Li. A messenger, and one who has urgent news. Something has happened, and she knew it.

"Wait-"

"I will tell you this, Zi Long, that that girl is strong. She may be a formidable fighter in the future."

Xu Yen gave a loud whistle, and a white stallion ran up through the fighting, knocking two Shu soldiers out of the way, before halting next to Xu Yen. Saddling up on the horse, Xu Yen looked at the girl, who seemed to be staring back at her, before riding off. At that time, the sounds of the retreat signal was sounded. The men of Wu were slightly confused, but they pulled back all the same. Riding up to her brother, Xu Yen saw a grim look on his face.

"What is it, da ge?"

"It's Wei. They've attacked the town of Hu Liang. Damn those Wei bastards. Attack us while we're fighting Shu."

"... I'll head there with the advance team."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wolf**

Zhao Yun watched on as the forces of Wu pulled back. He gripped his spear tightly, teeth gritted hard against each other. Twice. He's been made a fool of twice by the same woman. He calmed himself down, before turning to Xing Li, who seemed to be mesmerized by Xu Yen.

Well, Xu Yen is beautiful, that is for sure, and her skills were top notch. Which made Zhao Yun consider what she said. He had seen a little of what Xing Li was capable of, but to earn a praise from Xu Yen, now that was definitely worth looking into.

"Xing Li."

He gently called her name, but she reacted greatly, jumping slightly.

"I-i'm sorry!"

She bowed down before him, which he raised an eyebrow to.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I... i'm useless. I relied on your aid to help me."

"... You're not useless. If Xu Yen says that you are strong, that means you are."

"Erm... if you don't mind me asking, but do you know her?"

Zhao Yun scratched his head, not really wanting to remember, but he sighed. What was there to hide, anyway?

"That is Li Xu Yen, one of Wu's most powerful female generals. She is also the adopted daughter of Wu's late Lord Sun Jian. She is still young, maybe about your age, but she has attained the status of general by proving herself in battle."

"How is it that you came to meet her?"

"... It was a long time ago. Before she became a general and daughter of Sun Jian."

* * *

_Five years ago_

Seeking shelter from the rain, Zhao Yun Zi Long headed for the nearest inn. Pulling his cloak over his shoulders, he hurried inside. The inn was warm compared to the chills of the wind outside. He was suppose to travel towards Wu to deliver a message to Sun Jian, the lord of Wu. He paused to look around the inn. It was packed with the rough sort of crowd. Well, he did take the shortest route, so this is what he should expect. Taking a seat by himself near the corner, he waited till someone came up to him.

"Stormy season."

Was all the man said, placing a pot of tea, with a tea cup down for him.

"Right... I'll have whatever you recommend, and a room for the night."

Zhao Yun placed down a string of coins. The server's eyes lit up, reaching out for the coins, but Zhao Yun drew the coin back, looking straight at the server, who nodded, rushing off in a hurry. It was a clear message. Zhao Yun did not like this place very much, and he was in a hurry. It didn't take long for the server to come back with some dishes that met some standard. Rice, chicken, pork, fish, vegetables and some steam buns. It was a lot to digest, but Zhao Yun figured he was hungry, so might as well indulge himself. Seeing as how the server was still standing by his table, Zhao Yun dropped the entire string of coins on the table.

The server took it, and bowed, leaving Zhao Yun to his meal. He had also managed to turn some heads with his large meal. Keeping one hand on his sword by his side, he used his free hand to grab a mantou, taking a bite out of it while eyeing everyone who took notice of him. He left his spear with his horse, who was in the stables next to the inn. He figured that carrying his spear around would only make him a very large target. But he treasured his spear, so was rather reluctant on parting with it.

As Zhao Yun went through his meal, a single figure stepped into the inn. With a straw hat over the head, and dirtied cloak, the newcomer was small in size. Walking over to the other side of the inn, the newcomer sat down and waited, before the same server who served Zhao Yun walked up. Zhao Yun emptied his bowl of rice, and picked up another mantou, his eyes still looking around. He had noticed the newcomer, but did not seem too alarmed. His attention was more on the group of large thugs who sat in the middle of the inn.

Those thugs were not afraid to show their weapons, and their bad habits. Those were usually the ones who would create the most problems for people. However, those thugs do not seem so interested in Zhao Yun at the moment. One of them got up, and walked over to the newcomer. Curious as to why the newcomer would garner so much attention, Zhao yun decided to focus his attention and hearing.

The thug seemed to be talking with the newcomer, who had not revealed his face. But then, the thug seemed to take the offensive, even shouting some curse words. Zhao Yun is a man of honour and pride, and that thug is looking like he was going to attack the cloaked newcomer. Also, Zhao Yun has a tendency to hate thugs. Getting up, Zhao Yun walked over to the table of the newcomer, but not before grabbing another mantou. Now all eyes were on him, as he now stepped in-between the thug, and the newcomer, who still stayed seated.

"What do you want?"

The thug's breath was rancid, and his glare was quite menacing. But Zhao Yun had fought in wars, so this single thug was nothing to him. Though this thug is also two full heads taller than Zhao Yun.

"You're disturbing the peace of this inn, and this customer."

"Oh yeah? Well, this person doesn't even common courtesy. Doesn't reply when i try talking."

"Maybe he is a mute."

Zhao Yun offered an explanation. Though he hates thugs, he hates fighting as well.

"Oh yeah? Well, you better move out of the way. This guy is really getting on my nerves. If you don't want to get hurt, then get lost."

Zhao Yun felt rather irritated himself, and was tempted to draw his sword, when a loud sound caught the two's attention. The newcomer, slammed a sword onto the table. This action caught Zhao Yun and the thug by surprise, and most of the inn. The thug's friends all rushed over, surrounding Zhou Yu and the newcomer. Thugs are easily intimated, and an action like bringing out your sword is like a challenge. Zhao Yun reached for his sword, and drew it just in time to parry one of the thug's weapon. Another thug went after the newcomer, but Zhao Yun was hard pressed to deal with that one. However, the newcomer was no pushover.

Using two fingers from the hand that still rested on the sword, the newcomer pushed the sword out of the sheath at high velocity, like an arrow from a bow, and the hilt of the sword slammed hard into the chin of the charging thug, all done while the newcomer was still seated. The sword spun in the air, and the newcomer stood up, the sword landing nicely in his hand. Pulling off the straw hat, the newcomer revealed himself, or herself, much to the surprise of everyone in the inn. A young girl, no older than fourteen years of age, with her long raven hair tied into a tail, and her dark eyes glaring hard and sharp like a tiger.

"A girl?"

The thugs were caught unprepared, and were in a state of shock. The girl seemed to take offence, her eyes narrowing at that word. She threw her sword, hilt first, to the thug who had Zhao Yun hard pressed against. Running up, she grabbed her sword before it dropped to the ground, before using Zhao Yun's shoulder as a support and propelling herself forward, feet first into the face of another thug.

She moved swiftly, darting between attacks, using her small size to her advantage. Zhao Yun simply stood there, shocked as this small young girl made every single thug fall to the floor, and not a single scratch on her. Zhao Yun was stunned, speechless, staring at the young girl as she got back up, sheathing her sword and sitting back down on her chair, pulling her straw hat over her head once more.

"Hey! You girl! You damaged my inn!"

Zhao Yun turned to see a large man coming out from the back. Judging from what he said, this man must be the owner of the inn. Thinking quickly, though not clearly, Zhao Yun stepped before the large man. If those thugs were tall, this owner is huge. Zhao yun felt like an ant compared to this man.

"Sir, allow me to pay for the damages."

"What?! Do you know how much damage all of this cost-"

The man was shut quickly when Zhao Yun pulled out a small bundle, and revealing the contents to be gold ingots. The owner's mouth slacked open at the sight of the gold.

"I'm sure this would suffice for now."

Zhao Yun took one ingot and placed it in the giant hand of the owner, who starred in utter disbelief at the gold.

"Now then, i believe i haven't been shown to my room yet."

"Ah-... yes. Shen! Go get him 'the' room."

The owner shouted at a servant boy, who rushed forward, bowing before Zhao Yun, and gesturing for him to follow, but Zhao Yun was facing the young girl by herself at the table.

"Young lady, may i ask that you join me in my room? I wish to thank you for your timely rescue."

The girl raised an eyebrow at Zhao Yun.

* * *

Setting his things on the table, he picked up his spear, which he retrieved from the stables. Since there was now no need to hide his identity as a fighter, he could keep his spear close to him. The girl who started and ended the trouble before, now sat on the bed in his room, eyeing him suspiciously. Well, he would do the same in her position. But at least she took off her straw hat and cloak. Dressed in simple clothes, while still clutching on tightly to her sword.

"... Where are you headed?"

Zhao Yun tried to start a conversation. The girl kept silent for awhile, then looked at her sword.

"To find the owner of this sword."

"Oh? And how is it that you came to learn such skills?"

Zhao Yun noted that her fighting skills were high. Very high for a girl of her age. She may even force Guan Yu into using his full strength if they ever fought. Shu could use a warrior like her, though Zhao Yun knew that he would have a hard time to convince her to join, and also, to convince Guan Yu that a girl is strong, and skilled enough to fight on the battlefield.

"..."

The girl kept silent, possibly not wanting to reveal who taught her who to use the sword to such an extent. It wasn't the mere swinging of a weapon, like how soldiers are taught. No, it was actual martial arts. The difference in foundation lay in what mind set the user is in. For a mere soldier, their objective with the weapon is to cut and kill the enemy. For a martial artist, fighting is like a dance.

Movements must be smooth and fluid. The objective is the same as a soldier, though martial artists are suppose to have a stronger level of concentration and control. Zhao Yun knows that in war, soldiers tend to enter a mad frenzy, and their movements become erratic, uncontrollable and unstable. Soldiers enter such a phase so as to shut their minds away from the chaos that is around them, but it leaves them vulnerable to attacks. Normally, humans are not used to confrontation, and war throws everyone into the fire of chaos, some even going mad. Martial artists strive to control themselves when fighting. They think while fighting, plan and carefully execute.

Although they specialize in fighting one on one, a martial artist can be useful in war, since they would be in better control of themselves and would not leave too many openings for the enemy to find. They would also make excellent commanders and officers. When men go into a frenzy, they need directions to tell them where to go. It was like the frenzied men were hunting dogs, and the officers were their handlers, releasing the dogs when they've spotted their prey.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing, i'm just interested to know how a young pretty girl like you can be so good at fighting."

The girl still didn't seem to trust him, as evident by her gesture of gripping the sword by its hilt with one hand. Zhao Yun knew how to defend himself, even against this girl. Then-

"Xu Yen."

She said her own name. Zhao Yun smiled, feeling like he was finally getting somewhere with the conversation.

"Xu Yen, huh? That's a nice name."

Though it sounds like a boy's name. Well, there was another way to write it, but it still sounded like a boy's name.

"My name is... Zi Long."

He gave his zi name, instead, since he should not be giving out his real name too freely. Being a famous general meant that your name would have spread further than your face, and that there were a lot of people who would not take too kindly if they heard your name. But he felt kind of odd, since his zi name was only used by people he was familiar with. This girl isn't one of them.

"... Are we done?"

"Huh?"

Zhao Yun looked at her with a puzzled look. Xu Yen seemed to be irritated by the fact that Zhao Yun did not completely understand the question.

"I said... 'are we done'? It's late."

"Oh... yes, sure. You can use the bed."

"... Alright."

Xu Yen still sounded insecure, as she lay on the bed to rest, her hands still clutching onto the sword. Zhao Yun rested his head on his hand, watching with great interest at the girl, till his exhaustion caught up with him, and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

With the sun's rays hitting against his face, Zhao Yun stifled a yawn as he awoke. Stretching out, he got up, and was in for a surprise. Xu Yen was gone. Worried, he rushed out, and saw a servant close by.

"Oh, the girl? She left in the morning. She told us not to wake you."

The servant smiled warmly.

"Huh..."

"Oh yes, we'll be serving your meal in your room later. Please rest easy."

"Meal? But i didn't-"

"The girl has paid for it, so please do not worry."

".... Right."

Zhao Yun had to curse himself. The girl had enough money to make the owner pleased? He didn't need to pay for her, and rescue her. He made a complete fool out of himself by trying to save her.

* * *

He had been riding for the entire day, and only reaching the high walls of the capital of Wu of Jian Ye at sun set. He slowed his horse as he neared the gate, where the guards were checking every entry. When Zhao Yun reached the gate, he passed a parchment to the guards, who unrolled it. The moment they read it, they looked up to him, with widened eyes.

"Give way!"

The guards who escorted him pushed aside the people in the town, letting Zhao Yun walk rather freely in the town. Personally, he did not need such attention to himself, feeling the weight of the people staring at him. The castle of the great Sun Jian loomed ahead, large and domineering. Zhao Yun had to wonder why did his lord choose him for such an assignment in the first place.

Surely there were more suitable people for this task. But it was also thanks to this assignment, that he managed to see something interesting. Sadly, he had let that girl slip through his fingers. Upon entering the castle walls, Zhao Yun was formally greeted by two full lines of troops, standing by the path towards the throne room. It was surely done to make sure he would 'stray' too far in the castle.

Wu are certainly cautious people. Zhao Yun made his way to the throne room, where his eyes fell upon the leader of Wu, the tiger general, Sun Jian. Around him were prominent officers, Ling Cao, Chen Pu, Sun Jian's own son Sun Ce, the young bright officer Zhou Yu, and many others. Standing at the foot of the steps leading to the chair where Sun Jian sat, Zhao Yun knelt before the Lord of Wu.

"I have come from Shu, with some offerings from my lord."

Zhao Yun took from his pouch two bundles, and revealing them to be gold. Some of the officers in the hall started to talk amongst themselves in low murmurs.

"I have more with me, but i was forced to leave them outside the castle."

"Haha! This is rich!"

Sun Jian laughed, making Zhao yun slightly puzzled.

"I have heard of you, lord Zhao Yun. A formidable fighter and general. Yes, lord Liu Bei has found a rare gem indeed."

"Your words are too generous."

"Not at all!.. Well, down to business. We will accept this offering. You can tell your lord that if he ever needs aid, Wu will lend it to him."

"I thank you."

Zhao Yun bowed, which made Sun Jian laugh once more.

"You are very formal, for one who is still so young. Tell you what, why not stay in my castle for awhile. You can rest before heading back."

"But surely i cannot-"

"My Lord!"

A familiar voice shouted from behind Zhao Yun, making him turn. Standing there, to Zhao Yun's surprise, was Xu Yen. Dressed in a beautiful red silk dress, the young girl was cleaned and properly groomed, making her very pretty. So much so that Zhao Yun almost did not recognize her.

"Xu Yen! How many times must i tell you to call me 'ti-eh'?"

Sun Jian sighed. Then he noticed that Zhao Yun and Xu Yen were both staring at each other for quite an extended time.

"... General Zhao Yun, let me introduce you to my newest adopted daughter, Li Xu Yen."

Xing Li was quite surprised, since she had not heard of her general being sent out as an envoy before. But then, what happened to the offerings that were suppose to bind Shu and Wu together?

* * *

_Present_

"Happened after that?"

"Huh? Oh... I stayed in Wu for two months, before coming back."

"No, i'm asking what happened between you and that Wu general."

Zhao Yun scratched his head, feeling his face turning quite red.

"... It's time we head back as well."

"Ah!... he ran away."

Xing Li sighed, watching her commander suddenly running away. That made her think that something did happen, and he was too ashamed to talk about it. Taking a moment to let the information sink in, Xing Li looked around her. It wasn't much of a victory for Shu, as Xing Li could see more bodies of Shu soldiers than that of Wu. Some of those faces, with their eyes still wide open in fear or in pain, she knew. Though Wu retreated, they had won this battle.

"I heard they only retreat because Wei had attacked one of their towns."

Xing Li turned, and saw the friendly face of one of her comrades. A few cuts and bruises, while clutching onto his left hand, Zhang Ming Yun looked like he had just gone through hell and back.

"Wei...."

She dreaded that name. The Kingdom with the largest military power with its ruler ruthless and relentless in his pursuit for total domination.

"I heard that you faced Wu's infamous 'wolf' general."

"Huh?"

"Li Xu Yen."

"Oh... yeah."

Xing Li sat down on the floor, taking her helmet off to wipe her sweat. Ming Yun joined her, and a couple more survivors from her unit gathered around as well.

"I'm surprised that you're still alive, frankly speaking."

"Why?"

"Li Xu Yen is a fearsome general to face on the battlefield, and once she has her eyes on someone, she would chase them extremely far."

"Hence her name 'wolf'?"

Xing Li thought it was weird to give such a general the name of an animal, especially if the general is from Wu, where wolves never appear. Wolves are only known to appear in the far Northern regions, and only in the forest.

"Well, her unit is mainly horseback, so they move swift, and under her command, they would encircle their enemy within seconds. Her adopted father is known as the 'tiger', so it seems fitting that she should get a name related to an animal."

Ming Yun laughed heartily, despite his injuries, and some of the other men joined in.

"If that's the case, shouldn't she be 'tigress'?"

"Ah-... true."

* * *

Zhao Yun pulled his stead towards where the towering figure of Guan Yu sat ontop of his horse.

"Yun Chang."

"Zi Long, you faced the wolf?"

Guan Yu did not even turn to face Zhao Yun as the latter rode up beside him.

"Yeah... She says she found someone with great potential within our own ranks."

"Oh? For one of our soldiers to be praised by the wolf, who is he?"

"... Tai Xing Li."

"....... Oh."

Guan Yu's face turned slightly red, adding to his already red complexion. After all, Guan Yu was the one who was very adamant about how only men should be strong and fight.

"Is it true about Wu?"

Zhao Yun asked, having overheard the soldiers.

"Yes... Wei attacked one of their farming towns while they were engaging us. I hate to be taken advantage of by Wei."

"... What should we do?"

"We'll retreat. This is Wu's victory."

* * *

A/N: Very OOC in this, i know... and the lame excuse, whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Running Blood**

Fire. The burning houses, the screams of the people. It haunted her greatly, and she hated it.

"What's the matter, Lei Fong? Caring for the peasants?"

She did not bother to turn, let alone glare at her brother. Cao Pi rode his horse up beside hers, his hand was itching to pull out that sword that was by his side. She knew just by watching him from the corner of her eye. She really despised that bastard. Unlike his father, Cao Pi does not even try to hide his vileness. His intentions though, are thoroughly hidden.

"...."

Lei Fong's grip on her horse's reign tightened. She really wanted to hit him once. But her intentions were quickly dissolved as her attention caught the sight of a running soldier. Reaching before her, he went down on his knees.

"General Yu! Wu reinforcements!"

This was news.

"Wu reinforcements? But how? Their forces are suppose to be fighting with Shu at this moment!"

Zhang Liao thundered. Lei Fong had counted the possibility that Wu had some reserve troops. But something was off.

"How many are there?"

"We don't know! They came in riding on horses at great speeds! They had already killed off the advance units!"

"Impossible!"

Zhang Liao was certainly surprised, and Lei Fong understood the general's surprise. The advance units were no doubt weaker than the main troops, but they were tough as well. Her eyes looked to Cao Pi, who rubbed his chin, his eyebrows furrowed. No doubt he was thinking, and plotting.

"I will lead the troops to engage-"

Zhang Liao urged his horse forward, but Lei Fong raised her hand, stopping him.

"General Yu?"

"I will lead them myself. Wen Yuan, Zi Huan, take your units and travel North."

Zhang Liao stared at Lei Fong, bewildered by her words. Cao Pi simply smirked.

"North, General Yu?"

"Yes. There, you should come across a small abandoned town. Wait there for my return."

"But-"

"Do it."

Lei Fong cut Zhang Liao off, making it clear that she did not want to be questioned. Zhang Liao thought about it for a moment, then bowed to her.

"As you command. Men! Let us go!"

Lei Fong's eyes stayed focused on the burning town, not looking at Zhang Liao pull the men back. Cao Pi stayed behind a little longer, taking one more glance at Lei Fong's back, before riding off.

"... Now is the time."

Lei Fong's hand stretched out, and grabbed the spear that one of her men presented to her. Slipping her helmet on, she gripped onto her spear tightly. Raising her spear high, the roar of her men sounded from the hill where they now ride down. Fifty horsemen, seventy infantry units, all charging right behind her. Whoever Wu sends out, she will take them down. The advance units were suppose to secure the object which they were sent to get.

Although she was placed in-charge of the mission, Cao Pi had ordered his troops to burn the town. Though she really wanted to hit him, and arrest him for insubordination, she knew that Cao Pi had already gathered a large number of supporters under him. Also, she was the one in-charge. She should have gotten a better grip of the situation. Charging straight into town, she saw them. The blood red armour of Wu. Stained with the blood of her men.

"Charge!"

Lei Fong led her men forward. The Wu riders noticed her, and staged their own charge. Lei Fong steadied her spear, aimed it, and threw it with all of her might. The spear flew straight and true, piercing the armour and chest of the soldier she was aiming at, even throwing him off his horse. The throw itself had so much power that the spear actually flew out of the soldier's body, and impaling a second.

But the Wu soldiers did not stop. Anger, hatred, spite, all written over their faces and eyes. Those eyes. Like hungry animals, like tigers. She drew her sword, slashing another soldier as the two forces collided. She forced her horse forward, leaning to the right, grabbing onto her spear as she rode by. Pulling the reigns of her horse, she looked back, where the two forces had started to fight fiercely with one another. But something was wrong.

She estimated seventy Wu horsemen, yet they fought like they were a hundred. They were heavily outnumbered, yet they did not seem afraid. Then, a war cry split through the air. Lei Fong looked around, before seeing it. Coming from all directions, riders with blood red armour. There had to be at least two hundred Wu riders charging at them from all sides.

"Where did they come from?!"

"Steady yourselves!"

Lei Fong shouted. A couple of her officers and men broke off from the initial fighting, riding up beside her. She heeled her horse, charging forward with what few men followed her. She needed to break open a path for her unit. She should have seen it coming. An ambush, but for one to be pulled off so flawlessly in such a short time, Lei Fong had to know who commanded this force.

Her small unit collided with the force that had blocked their way out, the same way they came in. Spearing a soldier, she parried an attack, before knocking that man off his horse. But just as she was about to strike him down, the corner of her eye caught something, and she parried just in time as a rider slammed their weapon against her, throwing her off her horse. Scrambling to her feet, Lei Fong drew her sword, turning to the same rider who knocked her off, who was now circling back.

A white stallion, with a bloodied spear in one hand. The rider charged at Lei Fong, who ducked and rolled away, reaching her spear which had fallen out of her hand during her fall. Picking it up, she aimed and threw it at the rider, who actually jumped off the sadle, dodging the spear, and landing on the ground.

The rider wasted no time, launching the spear in hand at Lei Fong, who managed to duck, and launched off the crouching position, sword already drawn. Lei Fong could not get to her feet in time, but she managed to parry the attack, and that was when she saw her attacker clearly.

"... Is it me, or are there a lot of women on the field today?"

The young girl seemed to smile.

* * *

Xu Yen had to admit, this day just kept getting more and more interesting by each passing second. The girl was pretty, and looked to be slightly older than that Shu girl. If Xu Yen remembered clearly, Zhao Yun called her Xing Li. Then who is this? By the looks of things, she is no ordinary soldier. A general. Intricate details to the armour, and her sword is also something.

While Xu Yen was admiring her opponent, her opponent was slowly gaining strength, and Xu Yen only noticed it when her feet were no longer touching the floor. Her opponent managed to actually lift Xu Yen, and launch her into the air. Flipping gracefully in the air, Xu Yen landed lightly on her feet. Her opponent was already making an attack towards her. Bringing her sword close to her, by her chest, Xu Yen charged, side-stepping the first swing, countering with her own swing, but her opponent was fast, parrying the attack.

"You're... not... bad."

Xu Yen smirked, breathing down on her opponent.

"You... too!"

Her opponent pushed Xu Yen off once more, and Xu Yen staggered back. Xu Yen is small in size, and compared to this Wei general, Xu Yen may as well be a dwarf. Standing a full head taller than Xu Yen, this girl had the strength of two men, or at least in Xu Yen's mind it was. Wu horsemen rode up, and formed a circle around the two generals. The Wei general was now on a stronger guard than before.

"General Li! I am glad that you're unhurt."

Xu Yen waved her lieutenant off.

"I can handle this. You guys should not interfere."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure that we clear the townspeople."

"We already did that. The enemy forces are right now being routed, though some managed to escape."

Xu Yen licked her lips, feeling somewhat of an adrenaline going through her. She turned to her opponent, raising her sword and pointing it at the woman.

"Let's end this, shall we?"

Xu Yen charged at her opponent, who was slow at first, but charged as well. Xu Yen twirled her sword in her palm, before throwing it at her opponent, who parried it, sending the sword spinning in the air, before it imbedded itself in the ground. The enemy swung her sword at Xu Yen, who jumped onto the hilt of her own sword, and jumping again, flipping in the air just as the enemy's sword swung under her.

In the same flip, Xu Yen grabbed her sword, pulling it free, and bringing the sword crashing down on her enemy, who could not bring her sword up in time to parry it, but brought her arm up in a reflex motion. Xu Yen's sword hit the metal arm guard, but the arm guard was not made to withstand such a force, and broke. The swing cut deep, but not deep enough.

The Wei general screamed in pain, clutching onto her arm, as Xu Yen stepped back. The woman glared at Xu Yen, before charging at Xu Yen once more with her good arm. Xu Yen swung down her sword, before charging again. She ducked low, cutting at the Wei general's torso, but in an unexpected turn, her opponent jumped. While Xu Yen's sword still cut the enemy, it was light, and Xu Yen felt a tremendous pain searing through her chest.

"AAAHH!"

Xu Yen's lungs burned as she fell to the ground. Surprise took over the Wu soldiers, and the enemy general jumped up, kicking a Wu soldier off his horse, mounting the horse at the same time, before riding off, with some Wu riders chasing after her.

"General!"

Xu Yen could not respond, as the pain was nearly unbearable. The cut was not deep, but it was not shallow either. A clean slice from the left side of her abdomen, diagonally up over her right shoulder. A long blood line.

"Doctor! We need a doctor right away!"

"Ko-... Kong Xu-..n"

"Don't speak! Doctor!"

"Whe-..re... is... she-..?"

"We... we're chasing her now."

Xu Yen smiled, before the pain seared once more through her body.

"Xu Yen!"

"It's... been so... long... since you... called me... by that name..."

"Please... don't die on me!"

".. Let... her go..."

"What?!"

Xu Yen's captain thought he was hearing things. Xu Yen couldn't have possibly asked them to let her attacker go. Xu Yen never lets her enemies go. They either submit, or die.

"Do it..."

"... Yes. You, call them back! We're to make camp and set up a defensive line around here, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Sun Ce Bo Fu had heard the news, and did not take it lightly. In a rage, and also of anxiousness, he actually jumped off his horse, and ran. No one had ever seen their lord run unless it was for food, hunting, or drinks. Now, he was running through the camp to the largest tent, where four guards stood by the entrance, and another five were stationed around the tent itself.

The guards snapped to attention at his presence, but he did not bother to even look at them, running into the tent. There, on the bed, was Xu Yen. Bandage wrapped around her torso were soaked in blood. Sun Ce's eyes then fell to an old man who sat by the bed. The doctor got up when Sun Ce approached him, but was caught by surprise when the lord of Wu grabbed onto his shirt with a glare that was so scary, it can only be described as a demon's face.

"How did this happen?!"

"I-i don't know! Y-you should ask the man who brought me to her!"

"!!! Dammit!"

Sun Ce let the doctor go, kneeling by the bed and holding onto one of Xu Yen's hands. The young girl did not respond to him, her eyes closed and breathing somewhat erratic.

"She's fine for now. I cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Luckily it wasn't fatal, but i recommend her not getting out of bed for another month, just to be sure. And another two months after to recover before she can go back on the battlefield."

The doctor explained, somewhat relieved that Sun Ce was no longer mad.

"I'll make sure she'll never go on the field again. I've lost my father, and almost my sister. I will not make the same mistake twice."

* * *

She was not able to focus on the path the horse was taking her. Her good hand used to apply pressure to the wound on her abdomen, while her injured arm was dangling freely by her side. She rested her head against the mane of the horse as it slowly trotted along. Her persurers left given up, no, they let her go. No doubt it was that female general. That general did not strike her as an unreasonable type, but rather as one who held honour and valor. If that general didn't, she would be dead by now, impaled by all of those riders that surrounded her during their duel.

"Tch."

Lei Fong gritted her teeth as the pain from her arm was starting to get to her. The horse continued to head North, and it wasn't for another five minutes before Lei Fong managed to see the faint outline of a town. The same town she told Zhang Liao and Cao Pi to wait for her in. The horse slowly headed into the town, where Wei soldiers ran up to it, and to their general. Lei Fong slid off the horse, losing all of her energy, but landed in the safe arms of the soldiers.

"General Yu!"

"Get a doctor right away!"

Lei Fong was brought straight into a giant house. It wasn't a mansion with a garden, but it was larger than the rest. The soldiers placed her on the bed of a room, and military doctors came in, and started to help her. Taking off her armour, dressing the wounds, and bandaging them.

Soon, they were done, and Lei Fong lay on the bed, trying to conserve her energy as the doctor instructed. Zhang Liao and Cao Pi stepped in after having a chat with the doctors. Judging by their looks, they were quite worried, which surprised Lei Fong, since she knew Zhang Liao to be one who would rarely worry about things, and Cao Pi, whom she had thought he never cared.

"Hi..."

She smiled.

"You were reckless out there, lady Yu."

Zhang Liao sighed, sitting down on a chair. Lei Fong flinched slightly at that title. She did not like being given titles, especially by people she were close to.

"I misjudged the enemy. They had set up an ambush so quickly that before i realized it, we were surrounded. How are my men? Some managed to escape."

"They're fine. We were all thinking the worst when they came back without you."

Cao Pi answered, leaning against the wall of the room. That same irritated look on his face, Lei Fong could not help but smile.

"Ge... you should learn to trust your family more."

"Trust? Look what happened to you! I mean, you almost died!"

Cao Pi shouted, but quickly regained himself. Lei Fong knew that her brother is a prick, and an overall jerk, but it seems like he had gained his father's strong love for the family. Well, that's a start.

"So? Did you find out anything about the enemy?"

Cao Pi quickly changed the topic. How typical, but Lei Fong could see the red tinge in his cheeks.

"... This ambush was set up by a woman. She's very strong, being the one who managed to dodge my attacks and inflict so much damage on myself."

"A woman?"

Cao Pi and Zhang Liao looked at each other.

"Yes... I managed to injure her, but it was only by luck. My leg slipped slightly, making her attack go slightly off, while i managed to cut her. But she's very strong."

"... It can't be."

Zhang Liao closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his hands.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You may have faced the wolf of Wu."

Cao Pi answered her question, seeing as how Zhang Liao was quite worried.

"The... wolf?"

"Yes. She is known to hunt down her enemies, never letting them go. We need to leave. Wu troops may be on the march to our position as we speak."

* * *

For some reason, Tai Xing Li looked up. She thought she felt something off. Something was different. They were marching back to Shu, but she felt something odd. There was something she needed to do, or at least that was what she felt. The strange feeling that would not go away.

"Xing Li?"

Ming Yun looked at her. She snapped back to reality, smiling back at Ming Yun.

"It's nothing." Probably.

The troops suddenly stopped marching. Xing Li looked up, and saw that Guan Yu was discussing something with Zhao Yun. For this expedition, Guan Yu and Zhao Yun were the only two great generals dispatched. Some other generals were here as well, but Xing Li had some doubts on their capabilities. Zhao Yun seemed to be convincing Guan Yu of something, and it looks as though Guan Yu is convinced, as evident by his head nodding.

"Men! We'll change course!"

Some of the men were confused by this. But Xing Li felt something beating hard in her chest. Something was going to happen.

"We march North! To Wei!"

The men were now worried. Was their general drunk with bloodlust that he lost all reason?

"Worry not! The enemy we will face is one that is broken, and weak! We can thank Wu for that. They were daring enough to take advantage of a weakened nation, and though Wu is our enemy, we cannot ignore such an act! Are you with us?!"

Guan Yu trust his spear into the air, waiting. The men looked at each other, then to Guan Yu. The great general had such a strong presence, like he is God himself. The men all knew what they needed to do. They trusted their weapons into the air, giving out a defeaning war cry.

"Good! Onwards!"

Xing Li noticed that all of the men seemed to be hyped, their marching speed increasing until they were finally running. She sighed, matching her pace with the others. Men, all blood-thirsty. Did they even realize that they are running to face certain death?

"What's wrong? We're going to fight Wei, you know."

Ming Yun ran up beside her. Xing Li could see the twinkle in his eye. Like all the other men, Ming Yun was eager for battle. A little too eager. Xing Li rolled her eyes at that. Somehow, she had a feeling that it was going to be a one-sided battle, and not for them.


End file.
